Everyday Fourtris
by rnt97
Summary: This is really just a story about the characters from Divergent in everyday life. No factions, war, death, etc... There will be Four and Tris along with the other typical couples. This should just a nice easy/cheesy read about the (love) lives of the characters from Divergent. I am just borrowing names and personalities! It's my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope it is alright. If you don't like it feel free to tell me in the reviews! I am bad with beginning stories and giving background/back stories so I just jumped right in. The back stories will form with the story so as of right now you know just as much as I know. I'll stop rambling now. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

Christina perks up letting me know she has an idea forming in her head. She soon confirms my suspicions when she asks the group "Anyone want to go night swimming?"

As I think this through some of the other members of the group answer.

"I'm down." I hear Zeke say and see Shauna nod along.

"Totally!" Uriah and Marlene say together excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Will shrugs casually.

"Tris?" Christina waits for my response hopefully. I always seem to be the one everyone is sure will say no and be the party pooper and I'm not quite sure why they think this about me because I always up for anything.

"Sounds like fun!" I answer finally with a smile to let them know not only am I accepting the offer but I'm doing it happily.

"Yay! If only Four were here to make this a full group outing." Christina pouts the slightest bit. She loves, and well so do the rest of us, when the whole group is together. It never seems quite right even just one person is missing from our eight people pack.

But I get a little confused when she says this because up until now I hadn't noticed Four was missing. I guess a frown has formed on my face because I hear Uriah make a comment towards me.

"Hey, Tris why the long face? Do you loooove him?" the others laugh with him as I feel slight blush start to creep onto my face.

"No, I don't 'loooove' him." I roll my eyes to try and make this sound convincing enough to get them off my back. I guess it is true, though. I don't love Four. How can I love him when I don't even date him? I just have had this huge crush on him for the longest time and I swear he feels the same but I'd never know because every time we'd try to hang out something would get in the way.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say. But seriously you were just smiling and then it was gone just like that." Uriah notices.

"I just didn't realize he wasn't here." I look around to confirm this. When I don't find him I add "where is he anyway?"

"He had to stay late at the gym filling out paperwork because some idiot in his class got himself hurt." Zeke explains shaking at his head at the stupidity of the said idiot.

"How long will that take him? Surely not too long right? So we could wait for him or he could meet us there?" I guess I say this a little too eagerly because all my friends are smirking at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could wait a little. We need to let our stomachs rest anyway since we just ate." Zeke says letting me off the hook.

"Alright. I think I'll text him to let him know the plans." I grab my phone from where it's sitting beside me on the couch and pull up my messages with Four.

"_Hey I heard ur stuck at work but we are all planning on going night swimming. We r waiting for u though" _I press send.

"_Thanx for letting me know…A night swim sounds perfect! On my way now. See u soon :)" _He replies less than a minute later. I smile a little knowing I won't have to wait much longer to see him.

"He will be here soon. He said he is leaving the gym now." I inform the group.

"So, uh, what exactly is going on between you two? Do not say nothing because we can all tell there is something there." Christina asks curiously and the others nod in agreement.

I sigh a little. I guess it _is_ kind of obvious. We do flirt a little but I never thought it was too much or really noticeable to anyone else, but I guess I was wrong. "I don't know. I guess it is obvious I like him, but every time we try to get together to see how things will work something goes wrong. Most of the time he's the one cancelling so maybe he just isn't interested in me like that." I look down at the floor.

"Awe Tris. I am sure that is not true. He has to like you. He'd be a fool not to. It's just bad timing is all." Marlene tries to comfort me.

"Plus he never shuts up about you when it's just us two. It's actually kind of annoying." Zeke chimes in and I perk up at this.

"Really?" I ask. Before he can answer we hear a car door shut outside and we know it's Four. "No more of this talk." I say quietly even though he hasn't even entered the house yet so I know he can't hear me.

As I hear the door open everyone resumes a typical conversation so that Four doesn't realize what we were just talking about. I turn to Zeke briefly and he just nods as an answer to my question and gives me a small encouraging smile.

"Hey guys I made it." Four says as he strolls into the room. I give him a welcoming smile and he returns it.

"Yeah, bro! Glad you could join us!" Uriah says to him from his spot next to Marlene on the floor.

"I heard a rumor that we are going night swimming. Still true?" He asks with a smile to show he is excited.

"Yeah, it is! Actually we should all get our bathing suits on so we can get going." Christina says as she starts to make her way upstairs to change. All the girls get up and follow after her to get changed in mine and Christina's bedrooms upstairs.

"We'll be down in a few!" I call to them from the top of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how feel about this chapter but it's still the beginning so I have to build the relationships between all the characters. Hopefully you guys like it enough. I hope to write more tomorrow when I am more focused and awake so maybe there will be a new update then too! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I really appreciate it. Feel free to criticize! Alright I'm done. Go read! **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

The girls and I quickly get changed into our favorite bikinis. I have a turquoise push up top with little black bottoms and just quickly braided my hair in a simple side braid. I look in the mirror and notice my three ravens just resting above my heart and smile. Every time I see them I think of my family. They all live so far away from me now since I moved from Chicago to California, but I am happy to know I'll always have them with me.

Before heading downstairs with the rest of the girls I pull on some old jean shorts and a plain tank top. I used to feel so exposed when I wore this little bit of clothing, but over the years – especially the two living with Christina- I have to accept that I have a nice body and am old enough to show it off if I so desire.

I see Four sitting on the couch when I get down the stairs and I walk over to him.

"Hey, glad you could make it. I heard there was a little accident?" I ask him.

"Yeah, some new guy was trying to show off because a girl was walking by and he ended up just making a complete fool of himself. All is okay with him but the paperwork on my end was a hassle." He explains to me while leading me out the back door. I choose us two lounge chairs near the steps of the pool to throw our towels on and we end up sitting.

"Oh well I'm glad he okay and you weren't stuck there all night because then you wouldn't have been able to make it here." I smile at him to show my appreciation towards his appearance.

"Yeah I wouldn't have passed this up. Our plans have been getting too screwed up lately." He looks at me apologetically.

Before I can say anything back to him I get splashed with water. I look up to see where it came from and realized Four is also wet and looking for the person guilty of it. Uriah is hanging on the edge of the pool grinning at us. "I thought we were supposed to be swimming. C'mon guys stop sitting around and join us! The water isn't even cold."

"Alright alright we're coming." Four says standing from his spot next to me. I look up and see him grab the hem of his tshirt and pull it up over his head. I have to stop myself from drooling when I notice just how nice of a body he has. His abs are perfect. Not so define that they are popping out of his body but just enough show that he is in good shape and works out. I break out of my trance when I hear his voice.

"Like what you see?" He is smirking at me and I realize I had just been staring at his shirtless form all googly eyed. I quickly look away and feel myself blush. He dismisses this and makes his way to the pool. I quickly rid myself of my tank top and shorts and join him.

It was around 10 pm when we all finally started shivering from being in the cool pool water at night. We decided to take the party inside and just hang out in the living room. I went straight upstairs with the girls to change but took the longest so when I walked into the living room I noticed the only seat left was next to Four on the loveseat. I can't help but think this was done on purpose by our friends.

I sit down next to him and he turns to smile at me. I return the smile and then look at our group of friends.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Since it's late and Friday night we figured we would just pop in a movie and all spend the night here so we don't have to worry about staying awake driving home." Shauna explains to me.

"Sounds fine to me. Have we decided what movie?" I don't see anyone going through mine and Christina's huge movie collection so I assume they've already agreed on something.

"Yeah, we're watching _Silver Linings Playbook._" Zeke answers.

"That's one of my favorites." I add and get a view nods in agreement from the group.

The movie starts and Will gets up to shut the lights off and I decide to make myself comfortable. Forgetting that Four is right next to me I start to lean my head down expecting it to fall on the back of the loveseat. It ends up falling onto Fours shoulder and I lift it back up after realizing. I guess Four noticed this action because he leans down and whispers to me.

"No, make yourself comfortable. I don't mind." He smiles at me and I get all warm inside. His smile always makes me feel warm and safe and that's just one of the things that attracts me to him

"Okay." I smile back at him kind of shyly and lay my head back down on his shoulder where it had originally fallen. After a few minutes I relax a little bit and snuggle up closer to him. He has his arm around me and his free hand finds mine and we entwine our fingers. We watch the movie like this in comfortable silence until we both drift off.

At some point in the middle of the night I wake up and notice that my back and neck aren't feeling too great from the way it was laying sideways on Four's shoulder. I lift my head up and see everyone else in pairs snuggled up and sleeping around the room. The loveseat is much too small for us to spread out on so I start to think about just retreating all the way up to my room for the rest of the night.

I start to get up from my seat to go up to my room when Four starts to stir a little and eventually wakes up too. He makes a face as he stretches his neck a little.

"You stiff?" I chuckle a little remembering that's what I just did too.

"Just a bit." He answers then notices I'm standing. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I was going to head up to my bed because the loveseat is too small." I explain.

"You were going to leave me?" He says in a joking pouty way.

I consider this briefly and then ask him "Do you want to come up too? I have a queen so it's big enough for us to each have a side."

He seems to think about this. "Are you sure?" It's so cute to see him like this. He respects me enough to know I wouldn't be comfortable with any funny business.

I just nod at him as yawn from sleepiness. I start to turn and leave and I hear him follow me. I am nervous to know we will be sleeping in such a close proximity, but I trust him not to try anything so I smile a little to myself.

We end up falling asleep in my bed with a respectful distance between our bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the delicious smell of bacon...and an arm wrapped around me. I panic a little until I remember last night I let Four sleep in my bed. I turn my head slightly to look at him and I realize he's spooning me. I sigh and relax in his arms and enjoy the closeness. Even though we've never gone out on a real date or gave ourselves a title, things like this always seem to happen. He is not afraid to be affectionate with me and I don't resist it. I love that he is flirty even though he is a little shy and kept to himself.

After a few minutes of this I hear my stomach growl and the feeling of hunger creeps up. The smell of bacon isn't helping this situation. I turn in Four's arms so I am facing him and I admire his peaceful sleeping face. He looks so calm and young without the stress of the day thrown on his face. I could watch him sleep all day if I weren't so hungry. I bring my hand up to his unkempt hair and run my fingers through it. I do this until I see his eyelids twitch and flutter open. I can tell it takes him a moment to figure out where he is but when he does he smiles at me and I happily return it.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" I say to him.

"Good morning" he smiles at me. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. A few minutes maybe." I answer.

"You could've woke me up, you know." He looks at me a little unsure.

"No, you looked so calm and relaxed. And besides I was enjoying this." I assure him motioning at our bodies still wrapped loosely together. He smiles at me before started to untangle him from me.

He looks at me seriously and I gave a look as to say 'go on' and he does. "I want to take you out. I want to take you on a real date and make something of this. I really enjoy spending time with you." He tells me.

"I would really love that." I can't help the smile on my face…or the noise that suddenly comes from my stomach. We both laugh a little at the unexpected growl.

"Good. Now let's go get you some breakfast." He helps me up from where I was sitting cross legged on the bed and leads me out the door to the stairs.

"Where did you guys run off to last night?" I hear Christina ask before I see her eyeing my skeptically.

"The loveseat got to be too uncomfortable so we slept together upstairs." I answer. As soon as the words leave my mouth I wish I hadn't had said them. I am now getting wide eyed looks from everyone.

"Oh no! That is not how I meant it! I meant we got uncomfortable so I took one side of my bed and he took the other. All we did is sleep." I rush the words out to stop all the looks I am getting.

"Sure. Yeah, because I am totally going to believe that you two shared a bed and did nothing but sleep." Uriah says teasingly to me. I look to Four for some help and he is just shaking his head and laughing at me.

"She is telling the truth, guys. Nothing happened….yet." he says this and all the heads snap in his direction.

Did he just say 'yet'? What the hell does that mean?

Like he read my mind he says, "Tris, will you go on a date with me next Friday night?" He looks hopeful but also kind of nervous. Not nervous that I will say no, but nervous because he just asked this in front of all of our friends. I guess he knew they were going to find out sooner or later so why not just say it in front of all of them.

I relax a bit and smile at him. "Of course I will."

"Awwwww" Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all say in unison followed by a few "I knew it"s and "I told you so"s.

"Pancakes are ready!" Will tells us from his spot next to the stove. Somehow every time we have a group get together Will is always the one who cooks for us. I guess that is just what happens when you are the head chef at one of the best restaurants in town.

We all happily eat the delicious breakfast Will made and decide to go our separate ways for the day.

After everyone leaves Christina and I just hang around the house. We moved in together when we both decided to leave Chicago and come out here. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember, but when we moved all the way out here together for college and only knew each other our friendship strengthened. She is more like a sister to me than anything else.

"So you and Four are finally going on a date! I knew would happen eventually. Where do you think he will take you?" Christina asks excitedly as she plops down on the couch across from me.

"I am really happy. I don't know what he has planned. We will probably do just a dinner or something because he seems to be the traditional guy in that sense." I answer her thinking about what exactly he has in mind for us.

"I want you to be as happy as Will and I are! You deserve to be in a cute relationship and I already approve of Four." She has always been protective of me and has never really cared for any of my boyfriends in the past. Knowing she is supportive of my newest choice is comforting.

"Thanks, Chris. I am kind of nervous though. What if things don't go well and we get awkward around each other? I don't want it to mess up the group." I bite the inside of my cheek as I imagine this.

"Trust me. Four is a great guy and you have nothing to worry about. I can tell he is already so into you. There is no way he can screw this up." Christina reassures me. "You should ask him for a heads up on the dress code so we can go shopping!" She suddenly says. I laugh a little at how excited my best friend seems to be about this and it doesn't even involve her.

"You're right. It would be helpful to know what to wear. I will text him." I grab my phone from my back pocket ready to text him when my phone buzzes. It's a message from Four.

"_Hey Tris! Plans are all set for Friday. Dont dress 2 fancy. I cant wait!"_

"_it's like u read my mind I was just about to text u. Thanx 4 the heads up. I am curious but cant wait to find out!" _I press send and smile at my phone.

"He said not to dress up too fancy. Think you can help me put together a stunning outfit with just that information?" I ask Christina.

"Of course I can!" She says with enthusiasm that makes me even more excited.

I can't wait until Friday.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I already have an idea for their date and I am hoping that the story will just get even better from there. I have plans for this story but if you have any ideas feel free to share! Also, let me know what you think about the length of the chapters. I'm thinking they are too short so I will try to make them longer in the future, but let me know! Thanks for reading :) **

**-R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

The week passed fairly quickly because I seemed to always have something to do. I was eager for Friday night to just get here already so I could maybe take what I have with Four to the next step. I just wanted to be able to call myself his girlfriend. We are the only two in the group to not be dating so it can get a little awkward sometimes when they all act like couples around us.

On Sunday afternoon Christina helped me pick out the perfect outfit. Four had told the guys his plans and Will had let it slip to Christina. It was helpful that she knew so she could assure me it would be a good time and help me plan the perfect outfit, but at the same time it is next to impossible for Christina to keep a secret. She would start going on about how sweet the date sounded and would almost start to give everything away before I would shut her up. From what she has let slip it sounds like it is going to be pretty casual and intimate and that makes me really anxious.

On Thursday night before I went to sleep I received a text message from Four. I got scared at first thinking that it was going to be a cancellation, but it was just the opposite- a confirmation.

"_hey Tris. Hope ur not asleep yet. Wanted to make sure u haven't backed out of our date…" _

"_nope. I am still completely looking forward to it :)" _

"_great! I'll pick u up at your place at 630?"_

"_I'll be waiting!" _And with that I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

After work on Friday I went straight to the shower to make sure I was nice and clean. Christina told me I should curl my hair loosely so it gives that sexy effortless look so I take her advice. When I am just putting the final touches of hairspray on my hair I hear her open the front door coming home from work.

"Tris?" She calls out.

"I'm up here getting ready." I call back down to her. Within seconds she is standing right next to me in front of my large mirror in my room.

"I am going to do your makeup. No complaints. I promise you will look beautiful and not like a slut. Now sit." Christina says dead serious as she gets straight to work on my makeup. I typically wear just a little foundation and mascara but Christina being the cosmetologist that she is insist that I wear more for my hot date. I don't complain and just let her make me up knowing that fighting against her would be useless.

After 15 minutes of putting random products all over my face she announces that she has finished.

"I present to you the new and improved Tris Prior!" She spins me around to look in the mirror. "Voila!"

I look at my reflection in the mirror. It still looks like me, thank goodness, but a prettier or more polished me. In addition to my regular makeup routine Christina added a light pink blush to my cheeks, a light wash of a dark brown eye shadow in the crease of my eyes, a thin line of black eyeliner, and a little extra mascara. Nothing over the top and definitely suitable for my date. Surprisingly I really like what she's done.

"I look good, Chris! You made me pretty." I thank her and give her a big smile to show her how much I really appreciate it.

"You were already pretty, Tris. I just polished you up. And it was no problem it is so much fun for me." She beams back at me. "Now to get you dressed!" She claps her hands together and turns to the closet.

She hands me a tight scoop neck gray tshirt, tan leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of strappy sandals. We went for the casual edgy vibe because Christina said it is a sexy look on me and Four won't be able to take his eyes off me. I trust her with this decision. Before she leaves the room to let me change she advises me to wear cute underwear and bra for "ya know, just in case" and winks at me closing the door behind her.

I get dressed and look myself over in the mirror. I think I look pretty good I just wish I knew where Four was taking us so I could assess my outfit that way. I call Christina back in to help decide on a perfume. Just as I'm dabbing a little bit of Honey by Marc Jacobs on my neck I hear a knock on the door. I totally forgot to check the time as I was getting ready and when I glance at the clock on my bedside table it informs me that it is 6:29. Christina goes to open the door while I grab my clutch that holds my essential items.

Suddenly I feel very nervous but I know there's no reason for me to. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before exiting the room. I walk to the stairs and glance down to see Four waiting for me at the landing. When he sees me he instantly brightens up. He stands a little straighter and smiles brightly as I walk towards him. I notice he is wearing a tight fitting gray v neck with dark wash jeans. A laugh a little to myself as I realize we match. That has to be a good sign.

He notices me laughing and gives me a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"We match." I answer simply waving a hand between us to point out our matching clothes.

"That has to be a good." He says to me as I finally join him on the landing. "Hey. You look great."

"Thank you. You look good too. You ready to go?" I ask eager to get this date started and spend some alone time with the man I have been crushing on for many years.

"I most certainly am." He says grabbing my hand. "Bye, Christina!" He calls out to her.

She appears in the hallway now giving him a teasingly stern look. "You take good care her, ya hear?" She turns to me "Bye, Trissy! Have a great time." She can't resist hugging me.

"I will, Chris. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later." I release her from the hug and follow Four out to his pickup truck in the driveway. I get in the passenger side as he holds the door open for me and wait for him to get in and start to drive. "So where are you taking me on this lovely date of ours?" I ask him.

"You are just going to have to wait and see" he answers me with a slight smirk that soon turns serious "I hope you like it though." He glances at me momentarily before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I know I will because I'll be with. How long is the drive to this unknown destination?" I ask him trying to get a sense of where we might be going.

"Oh, not long. Like five minutes maybe. We are actually almost there." He answers as he slows the truck to go the speed limit.

I look out the window and only see empty fields on both sides of us. I am really confused. There are no buildings in sight, but he says we are almost there. Maybe we are hanging around outside together. I mean Christina did say it would be intimate and casual and that would qualify as such. As he slows down even more to turn down a deserted road I see something that looks like a picnic blanket in the middle of the field. I think my suspicions were correct.

Four parks the truck and looks at me. "We have arrived at our destination." He gets out and comes around to greet me and walk with me to the picnic blanket.

"A picnic in the field. I like it." I smile at the scene.

We sit across from each other on the blanket and he opens up the picnic basket that was sitting in the middle. He pulls out a few containers that see contain potato salad, fruit salad, and cookies. He also pulls out two wraps one for each of us along with two sets of utensils. Everything looks homemade except for the wine he pulls out last. He sets everything up and motions for me to help myself which I gladly do because it all seems so good.

"This is all so good. Thank you!" I tell him as I sip my wine.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. I didn't want to do the typical date so I came up with this idea after driving down this road a few days ago. I thought it would be a good idea so we could have privacy to just talk and do whatever." Four explains. He seems a little nervous about it all and I find it so adorable that he seemed to put a lot of thought into this.

As we finish eating we make small talk about work and what our week was like. When everything was all cleaned up he led me back to his truck, but this time he left me at the tailgate and he went to the front. I was confused until I heard music start to play. Not loud music at all just the perfect background music. He comes and joins me and we sit with his arm around me and me leaning into him a bit. Everything is so comfortable with him. We don't need constant conversation to keep us going but we can just enjoy each other's company.

The sun has set and it is starting to get dark. I find myself looking up at the stars that have come out.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He speaks softly in his low husky voice.

"Yeah, of course." I turn back to face him.

"When we all went night swimming I noticed you have a tattoo. What's the meaning behind it?" His eyes travel down to where my ravens are only partly hidden behind the fabric of my shirt.

"The three ravens represent my family. My mom, dad, and brother. Since I don't live near them anymore I wanted a way to keep them close to my heart." I answer him thinking fondly of my family whom I miss dearly.

"That is sweet. Do you have any plans to visit them?" He sounds so genuine like he is actually interested in what I have to say.

"Yeah, I do actually. I just set something up recently. I'm planning to go visit in a few weeks with Christina so she can visit her family too."

"I'm sure that will be a nice trip for both of you. I hear you two talk about them from time to time and it's nice to hear someone talk so fondly of their family." He sounds happy but sad at the same time when he says this. It makes me question him.

"Do you not have a good relationship with your family?" I look at him with curious concern.

He sighs and seems to think about how he wants to respond or maybe it's more so _if _he wants to respond.

"You don't have to talk about it if you aren't comfortable with it. I was just curious." I let him so he doesn't feel pressured.

"No, it's fine. I just haven't talked about it in a long time." He pauses for a moment and I wait patiently. "My mom left when I was young. A few years later I heard about her death from a few people around the neighborhood. It hurt me when she left because she was my protection. My safety." He tells me slowly.

"Protection from what?" I pry.

"From my father. He always wanted people to see us as the perfect family. He was all about the maintaining the image, but behind closed doors he was nothing like he seemed. He was abusive. I was hurt by him in a way a child should never be hurt by their parent." He looks down at our feet hanging above the ground.

I am not sure what I was expecting him to say, but I certainly was not prepared for this. "I am so sorry" is all I can think of to say to him. I rub his arm a little in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, well I got out of his reach as soon as I possibly could. I haven't seen or heard from him since I moved here and I would love to keep it that way." He looks back up now regaining some of his confidence.

"Good for you. You don't deserve that. You deserve to feel happy and safe. I am proud of you for making it out of that situation without having your life go downhill. Not everyone can walk away from something like that and say the same." I assure him making sure he looks me in the eye while I do.

"Thank you. I appreciate your support. You are one of the only ones who know about this." He says as to me.

"Well, you can trust me not to tell anyone and I am always here for you, Four." I wrap my arms around his torso and give him a small hug.

He squeezed my shoulder as his way of hugging me back before saying "Do you want to know my real name?"

I look up at him and nod. I never really thought about the fact that everyone calls him Four. Of course my parents raised me as someone who doesn't pry and question small details of someone else's life. But now that he brings it up I am really interested and curious.

"My name is Tobias." He tells me.

"Tobias" I repeat. "Why does everyone call you Four?" I ask him for the first time in the 3 years that I've known him.

"It has always been a nickname. I honestly do not remember how or why it got started but it did and it stuck with me for this long." He explains.

Before either of us says anything I hear a slow song in the background that I don't recognize and get an idea. I pull away from him a little and jump off the truck.

"Dance with me?" I ask holding out my hand to him.

He doesn't say anything just stands up and takes my hand and pulls me into him. We sway to the music and occasionally he spins me. When I am pulled into him I rest my head against his chest and smile. This has been a great date.

We dance to a couple more songs before he says that we should probably get going since it has gotten really late. I can tell he doesn't really want to go but I understand and agree that it would be best to get back before long.

Most of the car ride is quiet with just us listening to the radio but occasionally I start to sing along and he teases me playfully about my singing voice. We arrive back at my house all too soon and walks me to the door. We stand on the porch for a minute.

"I had a really great time tonight." I smile at him.

"Me too. I want to do this again sometime." He says to me.

"Okay" is all I say back.

I am just looking at him and he is just looking at me. He smiles at me and I blush a little because my heart just melts a little when he smiles at me like that. I notice he is eyeing my lips and I get a feeling he is going to kiss me. I slide my eyes from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes to let him know it is okay for him to kiss me. By the time I have my eyes back up to his he has leaned in a little so I lean up a little. From there he takes the hint and places his lips against mine. We kiss a sweet and light kiss. Less than a make out but more that a light peck. It's a perfect kiss to end a perfect night.

We pull back and smile at each other.

"Goodnight, Tris." He says whispers to me since we are still so close in proximity.

"Goodnight, Tobias."

And with that we end the night and go our separate ways.

**And there's the first date! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think this chapter will help the story move along nicely. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones so let me know what you think about that. Please review if you liked it…and even if you didn't! Have a lovely day/night! :) **

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here's a new chapter! I would really appreciate more reviews or else I might stop writing this story all together. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

After our kiss when I entered the house I went straight to bed with a smile on my face so I could dream of Tobias. I am so honored that he trusted me enough to tell me his real name seeing as it is something very few people know about him. I slept perfectly that night and woke up feeling just as happy as when I went to bed. As I has predicted Christina hounded me with questions wanting to know every little detail, so I told her that we talked a lot and how we danced and of course I had to tell her about the kiss.

The next week went by quick. I didn't get see Tobias personally but everyday he either sent me a few texts throughout the day or called me after dinner time to ask me about my day. When we talked on the phone I listened to his voice. Deep and husky and low so that he wouldn't disturb anyone. His voice alone put butterflies in my stomach and made me smile ear to ear. On Thursday night he called and we talked about our days as normal; me telling him about all the strange tattoos I was asked to give and him telling me about all the fights and injuries he had to witness. As we were wrapping up our phone call he told me that Zeke wanted to get everyone together again so I agreed to have a bonfire at mine and Christina's place on Saturday night.

When I finally got up on Saturday it was already 11:30. I got dressed into light wash skinny jeans and black v-neck t-shirt and made my way downstairs to go talk to Christina about our day. I found her sitting at the island in our sipping on coffee.

"Morning, Chris." I greet her.

"You know it's almost lunchtime right?" she asks watching me pour milk into my cereal.

"Yeah, but it's never too late for breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go food shopping for some snacks and dinner for the gang tonight." I tell her as I start to flip through the newspaper to see if there are any coupons.

"Good idea! We should get stuff for s'mores." Her eyes light up at the thought of this sweet treat. "What time are they all coming over?"

"Four said around 6 or so." I have had to get used to not calling him Tobias in front of anyone. It's been a little tricky because I have gotten so used to using his real name since I found out. For his sake though I make sure to not let it slip.

"Alright, awesome! So when you're ready to go we can head to the store. I'll check and see what we need and make a list. Do you think we should have hot dogs or hamburgers for tonight?" Christina talks as she searches the cabinets and fridge.

"Hmm. I think I should get the guys' input on this. I'll text Four and have him ask around." I grab my phone and type the message to him.

"Yeah, of course any chance to text your boo thang." She says in a teasing manner.

"Tonight will be the first time we have seen each other since our kiss. I can't exactly call him my boo thang yet." I hear my phone beep indicating a text message so I check it. "The boys all say hot dogs because we can cook them over the fire. He also says plan on another sleepover because Zeke and Uriah both want to get drunk." I can't help but laugh a little at this last part and I hear Christina giggle a little too.

"Not a problem. We have plenty of room." She confirms.

After a while Christina and I head out to the local grocery store and pick up some hot dogs, chips, stuff for s'mores, fruit, soda, and couple bottles of wine just for us because we both drink a glass of wine with dinner every night. We get home and put everything away and go to get ready because it's already 4.

I don't do much to get myself ready because I'm already dressed in an outfit I deemed appropriate for tonight's bonfire. I decide to curl the ends of my hair to just give it a little more personality and put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara. I check myself in the mirror and then go to clean up the downstairs a little before our guests arrive.

I hear a knock at the door and look up from my book at the clock. It just hit 6. Whoever is here already must have been really eager to get here on time. With that thought my stomach does an anxious flip at the thought of seeing Tobias again.

I reach the door and look out through the peep hole to check who it is before opening the door. Sure enough I see Tobias standing on the front porch looking down at his feet. I open the door and his head shoots up and he smiles when he sees it's me opening the door.

"Hey." I greet him matching his smile.

"Hey" he says back as he pulls me into a hug.

"You are very punctual, I must say." I giggle a little at him as we are pulling away from the hug. I lead him inside the house to the kitchen so we can sit and wait for the others.

"Yeah, well I just couldn't wait to see you again." He admits a little shyly.

"Tris! Is someone here?" Christina calls from her bedroom where she is still getting ready.

"Yeah, it's Four. He was right on time." I call back to her.

"I'm still getting dressed so I'll be down in a few!" I hear her inform me before I turn my attention back to Tobias who seems to be looking around the kitchen at nothing in particular.

"You want anything to drink?" I offer deciding to be a good hostess.

"No, thanks I'm good for now." He stops searching the room and his eyes land on me. "You look good tonight" He smiles.

I glance down at my very basic outfit then back up at him. "It's nothing fancy."

He walks around the island to where I was standing across from him so he's now in front of me. "You are beautiful without even trying." He says quietly to me.

I can't help but blush at this. "Thanks." He moves a little closer to me and looks me in the eyes. His are a perfect blue, a little deeper blue than normal. Being this close to him I can smell his intoxicating scent. He doesn't go overboard with cologne; in fact I don't think he wears any. I love that he just smells clean and musky all the time. It fits him and being able to breathe that in drives me crazy.

I see his eyes skim my face and linger on my lips before darting back up to my eyes. I don't realize that I had been doing the same to him. He leans in to me and I tilt up towards him. Our lips are so close that I can breathe in his exhales.

Just before our lips touch I hear a cough from behind Tobias and we pull away instantly. I guess we were so lost in our own little world that we didn't hear the doorbell ring because all of our friends are now standing in a group watching us.

I step away from Tobias and look down at my feet. I can feel the blush on my cheeks from being caught. Tobias speaks up first on our behalf.

"Hey, guys how's it going?" He asks to try and clear the air.

"Mhm." Is all they say before giggling at the two of us and turning towards the backdoor.

I stay behind to sneak into the bathroom and let my nervousness calm down a bit before heading back out. I look in the mirror to make sure I still look alright. I give my hair a small flip and head outside. All the girls are seated with empty spaces between them where their boys would be sitting. All the guys are standing in the center of the circle where the fire pit is to try and get a fire started. I sit down where I assume my spot would be in between Tobias and Zeke. I notice a guitar propped against the back of Zeke's chair.

"Are you treating us with some entertainment tonight, Zeke?" I ask.

He looks back at me looking at the guitar briefly before responding, "Yeah, well I'm just playing. Four is going to be the real entertainment."

I raise my eyebrows at the same time I hear Tobias say "What are you talking about?" to Zeke.

"C'mon dude you have talent and it's always a great time when we are jamming together." Zeke tells him trying to persuade him.

"We haven't done anything in so long though. I am going be rusty from no practice." He makes up an excuse.

"Like you never sing in the shower! That's practice enough" Zeke smiles at him and gives him puppy dog eyes, but he doesn't seem to budge. "Tris, help me out here." Zeke turns to me.

"I would love to hear you. I have never had the pleasure of hearing you and Zeke together. Please do it. For me." I give him puppy dog eyes same as Zeke and bat my eyelashes at him.

He lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll do it."

Everyone claps a little and I giggle at the excitement of this event that turned into a big deal.

The boys finally get the fire started and sit down next to us girls. Christina went in to get the food ready while the boys finished the fire so now we are all snacking on chips and cooking hot dogs over the fire. When I deemed my hot dog done cooked enough to eat I lean back into my chair and feel Tobias put his arm around the back.

"So are you two official now? I mean I know you had a date, but that's it. Oh, plus what almost happened in the kitchen…yeah…" Uriah asks me and Tobias. Everyone laughs a little at the last part.

"What do you mean by official?" I ask him.

"Like are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or just going out on dates and kissing in kitchens?" He clarifies.

"Well, first off we didn't kiss in any kitchen because we were so rudely interrupted." I shoot them all playful glares. "And I'm not sure.." I look slightly at Tobias to see what he thinks of this. He never actually asked me to be his girlfriend yet but I'm sure we are more than just dating friends.

"You mean he didn't ask you to be his girlfriend on the date?" Shauna asks appalled.

I shake my head slightly.

"Four! You're supposed to clarify before the end of the night. Don't you know anything?" Marlene butts in.

"Sorry?" He shrugs a little. I can tell he is just as uncomfortable as I am during all this and I just want to tell him not to worry about it because I wasn't reacting like the others.

"Well do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Christina presses.

"I mean yeah I do, but this isn't how I was expecting it to go." Tobias answers a little shyly.

I perk up hearing this. He wants me to be his girlfriend and he had a plan! He is too good.

"How were you expecting it to go?" This time I'm the one questioning him.

He turns to face me now. "I was planning on taking you out on another date. This time to small café at night when they have performances. Then I would drive you home so you're not out too late and right before I kiss you goodnight I would ask you if you would please be my girlfriend because you make me happy and make me laugh and heck! You even got me to say yes to singing in front of people again. I would really love to call myself your boyfriend and have you to myself." He is smiling at me with his perfect million dollar smile and I can tell he is actually asking me now and not just telling the story of how he would have asked. I have to say I love what he had planned but having it happen spontaneously in front of all our closest friends just makes it so much better.

I realize that have just been smiling at him for sometime thinking all this and that I never actually responded. His joyous smile has turned to a nervous one and I jump at the chance to put him out of this. "I would love to be called your girlfriend." We smile together and both lean in not caring our friends are watching us. Our kiss is simple but full of lust.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter because I need to get it up! The next chapter has already been started and will pick up right where this one left off. I really wanted to get the whole bonfire in this chapter but it's taking a while so I'm just splitting it into two chapters. Please review so I know people are reading. Reviews will motivate me to write more and upload faster. Hope you enjoyed! **

**- R **


End file.
